pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
1v1 Mode
1v1 Mode was the first mode introduced Champion level in PTD, and got a whole different story mode dedicated to it in Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations. Instead of Tower Defense battles, you put one of your pokemon out against one of your opponents pokemon. In the original game, it was use only when fighting Ash. In PTD2, It follows the adventures of Joey in the PokéMatrix, an invention of Prof. Oak meant to enhance your skills as a pokemon trainer. Towards Checkpoint 1 Easy and Lazy strategy by MrJ17: The point is to accumulate coins. Get to Pewter many times for easy 100 coins per run. Use the 100 coins to build up, then get defeated in Youngster 2.0. Do this many times and you should make to 1,000 coins easily. With 1,000 coins you can build a team and get all avaiable Rare Candies. Then burn in 3x of each condition healer and all leftovers in Potions. With all the coins earned through this playthrough yolu should get enough for several more potions for Youngster 2.0. That way, you'll have so many potions it'll be possible to win with a Level 5 Pokémon. Level 1 Description Prof. Oak is your opponent. The battle happens in his lab. He will send out 3 pidgeys to face you. On completion of this level, you will be able to buy Rattata. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: On your first playthrough, your recources are limited to a Weedle or a Caterpie. Either one is fine for the level, but caterpie is more useful in the long run. All you need to do is put the speed up high, and leave Tackle going, and you'll breeze through the level. Sometimes, you'll lose. If you lose repeatedly, try using string shot once in the battle. Eba's Geodude Strategy Part 1: If you have unlocked Geodude, you simply need to finish the level by repeatedly using tackle. Nothing special. It is vital you follow this strategy to be able to continue to Part 2 of my (highly effective) strategy that will eventually lead to completing the checkpoint. This strategy will not work after your first checkpoint. 'Why use this one, then?' you may ask. It's because this one is an incredibly quick and easy way to get to a checkpoint, instead of having to swap X pokemon and then rotate through X moves. Level 2 Description A bug catcher is your opponent. The battle happens in the entrance of Viridian Forrest. He will send out a weedle, kakuna, and beedrill to face you. Upon completion of this level, you will be able to buy Pidgey, Spearow and Antidote. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: Continuing from level 1, you should have a Caterpie/Weedle. Buy a Rattata, level up Caterpie/Weedle and start the battle. Note that I am playing through from a Caterpie's perspective, so I will not include the poison status effect in my guide. Leave your Caterpie/Weedle using Tackle/Poison Sting until Beedrill comes out. Then alternate between String Shot and Tackle/Poison Sting. If Caterpie/Weedle faints, which it most likely will, send out the Rattata. You should win, unless you unluckily miss a few hits. Eba's Geodude Strategy Part 2: Continuing from Part 1, buy another Geodude (you don't NEED the second one. This is in preparation for later on). Level up your original Geodude and start the battle. Leave Geodude on Tackle, occasionally using Defense Curl for good measure. This should be a breeze, as all their attacks are weak against Geodude. Level 3 Description Your opponent is a young Ash Ketchum. For some reason, a glitch in the PokéMatrix causes the world to be in its 1st-gen graphics. It is still set in Viridian forest. After the fight, the graphics reset to normal. Winning unlocks Nidoran F & M, Pikachu, and Paralyze Heal. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: Continuing from level 2, buy another Ratatta. Evolve Caterpie/Weedle and start the battle. Then alternate between Tackle/Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden until you have used Harden 6 times, then use only Tackle/Poison Sting and String Shot. As soon as you beat the Caterpie, withdraw Metapod/Kakuna and send out Rattata, again rotating through Tackle, Tail Whip and Bite. Your Rattata should faint when the Pidgeotto gets to about a quarter health. Send out the next one, and do the same thing. When Pidgeotto faints, continue doing the same to Pikachu. When your second Rattata faints, send out Metapod/Kakuna, and finish it off by rotating through Tackle/Poison Sting and String Shot(unless you don't have +6 Def. If you don't, rotate through Tackle/Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden until you meet this requirement). Unless your opponent scored a critical hit somewhere, you should win. If not, try again. Eba's Geodude Strategy Part 3: Level up your original Geodude (It should be lvl. 7 by now). Then go into battle. Rotate through Defense Curl and Tackle until you win. If Geodude faints, send out the other. Level 4 Description The level is still set in Viridian Forest. Your opponent is a young lass, and she has Nidoran F, Nidoran M, Pidgey, Ratatta and Pikachu. Upon victory, you unlock Diglett. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: Buy a Pikachu and level up Metapod/Kakuna. Enter the battle. Alternate through Tackle/Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden. BEWARE, THE SHED SKIN ABILITY WILL HARM YOUR HARDEN LEVELS SLIGHTLY. MAKE SURE YOU CONTINUOSLY APPLY HARDEN. Anyways, you should breeze past this level. When Pidgey is sent out, switch to the Pikachu and rotate through its three moves. In fact, the Pikachu alone can handle the last four Pokemon by itself, although on the final Pokemon it may need a Potion. Eba's Geodude Strategy Part 4: Level up your original Geodude (now it's lvl 8), and alternate through all three moves (when Defense Curl is maxed, no longer use it). You should win easily. Level 5 Description The level is set in the entrance to Pewter Gym. Your opponent is Camper Luigi. He has a Diglett and a Sandshrew. Upon completion, you should unlock Geodude. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: Buy Potions. Level up Metapod/Kakuna (it should be level 9 now...). Rotate through all attacks. If Metapod/Kakuna faints, send out Rattata, and rotate through all attacks. If that Ratatta faints, send out your other one. The second one will most likely not faint, but if it does, just continue with Pikachu. You have now unlocked Geodude. I recommend starting over using the Geodude strategy, but if you are too lazy, it is possible to continue on on the first playthrough, so don't get worried. Eba's Geodude Strategy Part 5: Level up Geodude (level 9 now). Rotate through all attacks. If you happen to lose the Geodude, just send out the other. Level 6 Description The level is set in the middle of Pewter Gym. Your opponent is somebody who is NOT Mario. Not Mario has a lvl 11 Geodude and a level 10 Geodude. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: Buy a Geodude. If you have more money, buy Potions. Evolve Butterfree/Beedrill. Remember how I said I will be going by Caterpie's point? Well, Butterfree is now ESSENTIAL. Beedrill will die instantly. Rotate through all four attacks. If you run low on health, use a Potion. You should win quickly. Eba's Geodude Strategy Part 6: Buy Potions. Level up Geodude. Rotate through all attacks, and make sure to use Rock Throw. Your move set should be: Tackle, Rock throw, Rock Polish, Defense Curl. You should win quickly. Level 7 Description You are facing Brock at the Pewter Gym. He has a Geodude and a big Onix. Upon completion of this level you get Bulbasaur. This is the last level until the first checkpoint. Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy: Buy potions. Send Butterfree out and rotate through all attacks. Heal when low on health. When Butterfree faints, send out Pikachu, and rotate through all attacks. When Pikachu faints, send Geodude, and rotate through all attacks. You should win, and thus complete the first checkpoint! Eba's Geodude Strategy Final Part: Buy potions. Simply rotate through all of Geodude's attacks (it should be level 11 after leveling it up), and heal when low on health. You should easily win. From now on, though, Geodudes are useless. Towards Checkpoint 2 Level 8 Description You are facing Youngster 2.0 on the road to Mt. Moon. He owns a Pidgey, a Butterfree, a Pikachu, an Ekans, a Rattata, and a Bulbasaur. Winning gives you Jigglypuff- Strategies Eba's First Playthrough Strategy Buy a bulbasaur. Spend EVERYTHING else on potions. Level up Butterfree. DO NOT LEARN POISON POWDER. Rotate through all moves, healing when necessary. YOU WILL USE A LOT OF POTIONS. Shop Pokemon Caterpie (lv 5) - Unlocked from beginning - 5 coins Weedle (lv 5) - Unlocked from beginning - 5 coins Rattata (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 1 - 10 coins Pidgey (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 2 - 10 coins Spearow (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 2 - 10 coins Nidoran F (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 3 - 10 coins Nidoran M (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 3 - 10 coins Pikachu (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 3 - 10 coins Diglett (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 4 - 10 coins Geodude (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 5 - 10 coins Bulbasaur (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 7 - 10 coins Jigglypuff (lv 5) - Unlocked upon completion of level 8 - 10 coins Items Oran Berry - Unlocked from beggining - 10 coins (max 6 at a time.) Potion - Unlocked from beginning - 10 coins (max 6 at a time) Antidote - Unlocked upon completion of level 2 - 2 coins Paralyze Heal - Unlocked upon completion of level 3 - 5 coins Chilan Berry - Unlocked upon completion of level 8 - 100 coins (one use only)Category:Game Mechanics